Outlaw Bebop - Session 2: Cold Hearted Horrors
by SpikeSpeigel
Summary: In the year 2073, two months after the Maxwell Murder incident, Spike starts having nightmares about Vicious. It's up to Gene, Jim, and Jet to help him. (NO FLAMERS)
1. Memories

Foot steps echo through the forest as Spike Spiegel walks through a grave yard, passing dozens of graves. All of which were people he killed.

"Roger Smith, Charles Kingston, William Bloomton," Spike read off out loud. Then he came to the end of the grave yard where he glanced up. "Vicious? Vicious!"

Spike just stood there for several minutes. He spun around, and the path was gone replaced by grass and more graves. He was surrounded, with no way out. He turned back to Vicious's grave, where there was an old broken down church, which reminded him of the one he'd fallen out of on Ganymede.

A pipe organ began to play an eerie tune from within the church, luring Spike in. Spike walked slowly, where he could start hearing a voice singing:

  
  


I don't feel a thing

and I stopped remembering

The days are just like moments turned to hours

  
  


Spike continued to approach the door, and the voice continued. Every step he took the song became even eerier:

  
  


Mother Used to say

if you want, you'll find a way

Bet mother never danced through fire shower

  
  


Spike reached the door and entered the church, but yet the eerie chant continued:

  
  


Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain

I walk in the rain, in the rain

Is it right or is it wrong

and is it here that I belong

  
  


Lightning and rain began to pound from the outside, and it leaked through holes in the roof, but yet the voice continued and the organ played:

  
  


I don't hear a sound

Silent faces in the ground

The quiet screams, but I refuse to listen

  
  


Spike saw some chairs all around him, then he saw the door from which the music was playing. The person kept playing his eerie song:

  
  


If there is a hell

I'm sure this is how it smells

Wish this were a dream, but no, it isn't

  
  


Spike walked towards the podium and went behind it, then stopped at the door to listen to the song some more:

  
  


Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain

I walk in the rain, in the rain

Am I right or am I wrong

and is it here that I belong

  
  


Spike tried to open the door, but it was locked. The music continued, evermore:

  
  


Walk in the rain, in the rain, in the rain

I walk in the rain, in the rain

Why do I feel so alone

For some reason I think of home

  
  


The music then died down and stopped. The organ had stopped, and the man had stopped singing.

"Who's in there?!" Spike shouted. "Show your self."

Spike reached for his Jericho, but it was gone. He glanced up at the door where foot steps were fading away. Spike kicked the door in, shattering it into splinters. Spike listened for the foot steps, which were going up stairs. Spike stopped walking slowly like he was, and began to run up the stairs. The person knew Spike was running, and picked up his pace as well.

Spike figured it was a trap, but it was a risk he had take. He wanted to know who played the song, and he wouldn't stop till he did. Spike came to a stain glass window, on a balcony. He remembered the first time he had fought Vicious:

  
  


"We share the same blood," Vicious said.

"Your wrong," Spike replied. "I bled all that blood away."

"You lie!" Vicious shouted.

Spike drew his Jericho and Vicious drew his blade. Vicious thrusted his blade at Spike's heart, but Spike slipped to the right collapsing to the ground. Spike held his Jericho up at Vicious's shoulder, and Vicious pointed his sword at Spike's heart. Spike fired his Jericho causing Vicious's blade to shred Spike's should. Vicious kicked Spike out the window to avoid Spike trying for a second shot.

  
  


Spike turned around, where he saw a corpse that scared him half to death. Spike stepped back, then slipped on a skull. He fell down as far as he could. Till he landed in front of one grave. Just one, it belonged Vicious.

A streak of lightning came to the sky and struck the ground before Spike. All of a sudden, all sorts of dead came crawling from the earth beneath Spike.

"You belong with us," they stated in their intone voice.

"Never," Spike said backing away and beginning to breath heavily.

"Spike," Vicious said hovering two feet above the ground. "I'm coming for you, and you can't stop me."

  
  


"Vicious," Spike shouted waking up. He was sweating, and his whole bed was covered with sweat. "It was all a dream, but it seemed so real. I need help, Gene can help me."


	2. Reflections on Ganymede

(After months of concideration, I have decided to begin working on this series again. Though I didn't like the first session, and the second chapter of this one isn't my favorite either. I have decided to begin working on outlaw bebop again starting with Chapter 3: Don't Cry For Me)  
  
"Hey Spike," Jet said in his gruff voice sitting down with his vegetables and meat. "You woke me up last night. What's up with that?"  
  
"Huh?" Spike said glancing up from his vegetable and beef. "Oh, sorry."  
  
"What ever," Jet said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Why's it called Vegetables and meat?" Spike asked. "When it doesn't have any beef..."  
  
"Because," Jet began. "We don't have the money to afford beef."  
  
"What?" Spike shouted. "What about our last bounty? We had wolong left over from that."  
  
"Not anymore," Jet stated. "It went to help pay for the Red Dragon Syndicate building you demolished. That hospital bill I had to pay. The Red Dragon Syndicate body guards. The damage Gene did at the museum... and thanks to you and Gene we didn't get any credits for Maxwell Murder!"  
  
"Ohh," Spike moaned remembering the Maxwell Murder incident. Both him and Gene did some pretty bad damage, but his Jeet Kune Doe instructor didn't even have to help pay it even though he did the most.  
  
"Hey Spike," Jet said leaving the room. "I've got landing duty, don't get in trouble while I'm way."  
  
"Why is everyone treating me like a kid?" Spike mumbled staring at a wall.  
  
"What are you blabbering about?" Faye said looking up from a magazine. "You know, if you really wanna get some work done, you could go clean the bathroom."  
  
"What?" Spike said glancing at Faye. "When did you get here?"  
  
"I've been here the whole time," Faye replied putting the magazine on a table. "I'm surprised you didn't notice me."  
  
Meanwhile, on the Outlaw Star, the crew is about to land on Ganymede. For the past two months, they've been traveling around the galaxy searching for bounties, but every bounty they got couldn't give them a reward. The police would cheat them out of their bounties by uses a lame excuses like "Oh, sorry, that bounty isn't available anymore" and "The bounty ended last month."  
  
"Man," Gene said looking up to the ceiling. "I can't believe this. Two months and we still don't have a thing."  
  
"Don't worry Gene," Jim replied.  
  
"Yeah," Suzuka said mocking Jim. "I think Gene might actually go out once and help us get the bounty."  
  
"Hey," Gene squawked. "You know I've gotta deliver these packages or we'll never make any money."  
  
"Outlaw Star is now approaching a Ganymede landing pad," Melfina said.  
  
"What's that?!" Gene said jumping to his feet as a space craft came directly in front of the ship. The ship looked like a heap of junk parts put together. It had graffiti on the side and was made of all sorts of metals. "No way. The Bebop?" Gene began laughing out of control.  
  
"It's not that funny Gene," Gillian II said. "We could crash land if we get too close to it."  
  
"Fine," Gene said pressing some buttons on the console. "I'll see what I can do."  
  
"Outlaw Star to Bebop, come in," Gene said into a radio. "I repeat, Outlaw Star to Bebop, come in."  
  
"This is the Jet of the Bebop," Jet replied. "What's the problem?"  
  
"Jet what's going on?" Spike shouted at Jet, which got transmitted through the radio. "The Outlaw Star is right behind us."  
  
"Yeah," Gene replied. "We know that."  
  
"Alright," Jet stated, having a plan. "I'll change the angle and land next to you."  
  
"Got it," Gene confirmed. "Over and out."  
  
The Bebop changed it's angle and began to flow through the atmosphere towards the ground. They safely landed on a barren area about a mile away from Jentril, the capital of Ganymede. After landing, Spike decided to go to Jentril, while Jet, Gene, and Melfina planned on how to get their ships into a space port.  
  
In town, Spike walked around for hours, looking at all the amazing buildings that he hasn't seen in over two years.  
  
"Ha," Spike chuckled. "So this is how much Ganymede has changed. Amazing."  
  
Spike walked around town looking at all the buildings, but he had to see what happened to all the places he knew before. First he stopped at the Red Dragon Syndicate building that he fought Vicious for the last time two years earlier in.  
  
He entered the building, where he was welcomed like a king. Ural Terpsichore was no longer the leader, the leader now was Rogue Vista, a female with a major attitude toward other syndicates. He saw that the attitude of the syndicate members were different. The members were all friendly, especially to visitors. Rogue Vista had requested to speak with Spike as soon as she found out that he was in the building, but agreed that Spike could look around.  
  
Everywhere Spike went, it looked as if nothing had happened two years before, but everyone knew the bloody battle did occur. Not a single bullet mark appeared in the walls, and the escalator was rebuilt. After touring the syndicate building, Spike decided to finally decided to visit Rogue.  
  
"Spike," Rogue said with a pleasant voice when Spike entered her office. "I'm glad to see you here."  
  
"Yeah," Spike replied dully. "I suppose, but I've never met you before."  
  
"Maybe not," Rogue stated. "But you're a hero with the syndicate."  
  
"I guess I would be," Spike said slyly. "Especially after taking Vicious out of his misery."  
  
"I wonder," Rogue said sadly. "What would happen if you didn't kill him?"  
  
"Elementary," Spike replied. "If Vicious had lived, he would've killed many more innocents. Without him controlling the syndicate, I actually have a future to look forward to. Now that he's dead, I don't have a single worry now except for maybe my bounties, and they don't have as much skill in JKD as me."  
  
"Maybe," Rogue said looking out the window. "But just be careful, alright? I've got some business to take care of. Oh yeah, one more thing. There's been a lot of storms around these parts lately, be careful when your taking off."  
  
"Ok," Spike said remembering his dream when the storm began and the man started singing. "I guess I'll see you another time."  
  
Spike and Rogue both left the room, and Spike continued on his tour of the city. His next stop would be the church where he had first fought Vicious. He walked through the streets, then glanced at a shop window. It was a weapon's shop, that replaced ***'s shop.  
  
When Spike opened the door, there was a ring from a set of bells on the doors. There were tons of weapons hanging on the walls, everything from machine guns and rocket launchers to metal staffs and Viking swords.  
  
"What can I help you with?" the store keeper asked. "We've got everything, Mac."  
  
"Huh?" Spike said out loud looking up from his memories. "Oh, sorry. I'm just here remembering an old friend of mine."  
  
"Ah," the store keeper replied acting as if he knew something. "There was a note on this weapon, are you Spike?"  
  
"Yeah," Spike replied, surprised that there was a weapon left for him.  
  
"Here," the shop keeper said giving it to Spike. "Jericho 278. It's the newest version of the Jericho. I see you've got a Jericho 118, only 8 rounds per load. The Jericho 278 can hold up to 30 bullets. You'll see that it's a lot heavier, but it does have a lot more rounds."  
  
"Nice," Spike stated, impressed by the statistics. "Give my regards."  
  
"I'm sorry," the shop keeper replied. "She died."  
  
"Should've known," Spike said sadly. "I've gotta go."  
  
Spike left the shop quickly. He walked down the street and turned to the left, where he could see the old broken down church. He walked up to the doors, where he took a deep breath preparing to enter. He opened the door and looked in. The whole building was a mess. After the first fight with Vicious, the building has broken chairs and walls everywhere. The grenade marks were still on the ground, and the bullets still in the walls.  
  
Spike walked toward the doors in the back of the room, but stopped half way. He could hear someone singing, not just any song either. It was the same in his dream, and this time Spike wouldn't let the person get away. Spike ran to the doors and smashed through them with his shoulder. He held his Jericho 118 out pointing at the organ in the back, but no one was there. Only one thing was different from his dream, there were no stairs or any other way out. Someone or something was trying to spook Spike out, and they were doing an excellent job.  
  
Spike walked back out of the room and saw the stairs that he'd run up last time. He walked to the stairs and began to hear foot steps running up them. Spike drew his Jericho 118 again and ran up the stairs. Spike ran past the stain glass window, where he'd fallen out of, and continued his run up the steps. Spike came to an attic and saw a room full of nothing except dust. Spike walked back down the stairs to the stain glass window. Once again, he remembered when Vicious kicked him out it.  
  
It was almost time for the sun to set, and Spike figured he should get going back to the Bebop.  
  
Spike would remember this day forever as a day of memories. Still, one thing puzzled Spike, why did Rogue warn him of thunderstorms? Not a single storm struck all day. Even if there were a thunderstorm, why would it matter because it's like all the rest? Isn't it? 


End file.
